


Pathways

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren contemplates his new path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Ren’s journey from China back to Tokyo was a long and contemplative one. His world was upside down and yet things were clearer than ever. After that last fight with Yoh, he knew that his world view built by years of pain and violence was distorted. His dream to become Shaman King to bring out the end of humanity to end his pain died and it gave birth to a new dream, to destroy his father. But that dream turned out to be false as well. The man he had always known to be his father was mad delusion. Yoh and the others had come to his aid. It felt odd to have friends, as did his new dream to be a different person, a better person. It felt right in some ways but it was so foreign. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would prove to be yet another delusion and he had strayed from the path again.


End file.
